


Home for Christmas

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's on his way home and Taylor just wants everything to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

"Ebs! What time is Ryan getting back?" Taylor yelled as he opened the fridge door for the hundredth time, checking to make sure that they weren't missing anything. Ryan had went to visit his family for a couple days but now it was Christmas Eve and he was on his way home.

"Six o'clock Taylor," Jordan yelled from the living room where Taylor had been instructed to stay out of.

Taylor sighed. It wasn't like this was their first Christmas together, they had been celebrating the holiday together since Ryan was a rookie. But it was their first Christmas "together" and Taylor needed it to be perfect.

Opening the fridge again to just check once more, after all the stores would be closed tomorrow if they did indeed forget something, he took inventory again, they have the turkey, the potatoes, there was celery for the dressing...but...oh god...where were the carrots?

"Jordan where are..."

"The carrots are in the crisper," Jordan said from right behind him.

Causing Taylor to jump.

"Stop worrying."

Taylor spun, hand clenched dramatically to his chest. "We talked about the sneaking Ebs. You'll regret it when you give me a heart attack."

"Stop being silly," Jordan said moving closer to Taylor.

Taylor grinned fondly as he slipped his arms around Jordan's waist. "Jordy, I just want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be." Jordan said, wrapping his own arms around Taylor. "Let's go watch Christmas movies until we have to go pick him up?"

But instead of heading for the living room Jordan pulled Taylor closer. A hand on the back of his neck tugged him down and Jordan kissed him softly.

"I know it will," Taylor murmured. "All right I promise not to look in the fridge until supper time."

"C'mon," Jordan shook his head pulling Taylor into the living room.

A couple hours later, Taylor was half asleep against Jordan's shoulder when the door opened. They were both surprised, turning to see who it was.

"Ryan!" Taylor exclaimed, scrambling up and vaulting over the back of the couch on his way to the man standing in the doorway. He threw his arms around Ryan, not hesitating to kiss his lover soundly. There was a laughing behind him.

"Someone's missed you," Jordan laughed.

Taylor finally pulled back from Ryan, who replied. "I can see that. Missed you too, Hallsy."

"You got an earlier flight?" Jordan said taking Ryan's bags and giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, it was early enough that I just caught a cab," Ryan said as he was drug over to the couch. "You guys didn't set up the tree yet?"

"Taylor wanted to wait for you," Jordan called.

"Taylor," Ryan chided. "You did have to do that."

"But I wanted to," Taylor shrugged, he disappeared and came back with a tree box and several more trips had all the boxes out in the living room. Jordan had joined them and he and Ryan were sitting on the floor opening the Christmas Tree box. Taylor flopped down beside them and soon they had the tree standing up in the room.

The lights were a tangled disaster when they pulled them from the box and in an attempt to untangle them Taylor soon found himself tangled in the stands of lights. The more he attempt to escape the more tangled he got and Jordan and Ryan were no help, roaring with laughter by this time. Taylor finally gave up, sitting defeatedly on the floor.

Ryan took pity on him and came to help him free himself neither noticing Jordan taking pictures.

Finally Taylor was free and they strung the lights on the tree. Next came the garland, Taylor's favourite part. The smell that the garland had never failed to remind him of every Christmas before.

It didn't take long for them to finish the tree and the three of them collapsed on the couch admiring their handiwork.

Well it definitely wouldn't win any prizes, Taylor decided, a tiny bit off worry worming its way into his thoughts.

But then Ryan leaned against him and said, "It's perfect."

Taylor turned beaming a him, "It is, isn't it,"


End file.
